The Bad Beginning Remixed
by Nyoko
Summary: What if Violet had signed her name with her RIGHT hand for the wedding in the Marvelous Marriage? Well, I think this will tell you. VioletOlaf in later chapters…when I write them that is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things of the Series of Unfortunate Events area belong to "Lemony Snicket" and the Almighty Powers That Be. Every thing else belongs to the respective owners. I do not own a lot, so do not come to me with a lawsuit, because I am deathly afraid of lawyers! Actually, my cousin is a lawyer... so I guess I am only afraid of lawyers who would have a lawsuit against me. Scary! Please do not sue me! Please do not throw things at me, because...I will get hit, I will get hurt, and I will cry, and that is just mean! Besides, I bruise easily. Also... there is a whole bunch of reasons of why you should be nice to me. 1.) I cannot get a car until college. Sad for Nyoko. Very sad for Nyoko.

Summary: What if Violet had signed her name with her RIGHT hand for the wedding in the Marvelous Marriage? Well, I think this will tell you. Violet/Olaf in later chapters...when I write them that is.

Rated because of some stuff in this chapter that might scar young children for life or until they are in college because college is the time and place to do everything... except learn. If you aren't in college, you can still read... I mean, I wrote this and I'm in high school, so there.

Author Note: As you may or may not notice, the beginning is taken from The Bad Beginning from pgs 142-150, so everything after that is mine, but before that, it is not. I just put in there to set the stage for the fic. Also, this is my first SOUE story. I am trying to grasp the writers style of Mr. Snicket, and make this fic as well as I can!

Title: The Bad Beginning Remixed

By: Nyoko

Finally, Justice Strauss began speaking, and Klaus saw that she was reading directly from the legal book. Her eyes were sparkling and her face flushed as she preformed onstage for the first time, too stage-struck to realize she was a part of Olaf's plan. She spoke on and on about Olaf and Violet caring for each other in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and all of those things that are said to many people who decide, for one reason or another, to get married.

When she finished her speech, Justice Strauss turned to Count Olaf and asked, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Count Olaf said smiling, Klaus saw Violet shudder.

"Do you," Justice Strauss said, turning to Violet, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Violet said. Klaus clenched his fists. His sister had said, "I do" in the presence of a judge. Once she signed the official document, the wedding was legally valid. And now, Klaus could see that Justice Strauss was taking the document from one of the other actors and holding it out to Violet to sign.

"Don't move an inch," the bald man muttered to Klaus, and Klaus thought of poor Sunny, dangling at the top of the tower, and stood still as he watched Violet take a long quill pen from Count Olaf. Violet's eyes were wide as she looked down at the document, and her face pale, and with her right hand was trembling as she signed her name.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Count Olaf said, stepping forward to address the audience, "I have an announcement. There is no reason to continue tonight's performance, for its purpose has been served. This has not been a scene of fiction. My marriage to Violet Baudelaire is perfectly legal, and now I am in control of her entire fortune."

There were gasps from the audience, and some of the actors looked at one another in shock. Not everyone, apparently, had known about Olaf's plan. "That can't be!" Justice Strauss cried.

"The marriage laws in this community are quite simple," Count Olaf said. "The bride must say 'I do' in the presence of a judge like yourself, and sign an explanatory document. And all of you"—here Count Olaf gestured out to the audience—"are witnesses."

"But Violet is only a child!" One of the actors said. "She is not old enough to marry."

"Only if her legal guardian agrees," Count Olaf said, "and in addition to being her husband, I am her legal guardian."

"But that piece of paper is not an official document!" Justice Strauss said. "That is just a stage prop!"

Count Olaf took the paper from Violet's hand and gave it to Justice Strauss. "I think if you look at it closely you will see it is an official document from City Hall."

Justice Strauss took the document in her hand and read it quickly. Then, closing her eyes, she sighed deeply and furrowed her brow, thinking hard. Klaus watched her and wondered if this were the expression Justice Strauss had on her face whenever she was serving on the High Court. "You're right," she said finally, to Count Olaf, "this marriage is completely legal. Violet said 'I do,' and signed her name here on this paper Count Olaf, you are Violet's husband, and therefore in complete control of her estate."

"That can't be!" Said a voice from the audience, and Klaus recognized it as the voice of Mr. Poe. He ran up the stairs to the stage and took the document from Justice Strauss. "This is dreadful nonsense."

"I'm afraid this dreadful nonsense is the law," Justice Strauss said. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "I can't believe how easily I was tricked," she said. "I would never do anything to harm you children. Never."

"You were easily tricked," Count Olaf said, grinning, and the judge began to cry. "It was child's play, winning this fortune. Now, if all of you will excuse me, my bride and I need to go home for our wedding night."

"First let Sunny go!" Klaus burst out. "You promised to let her go!"

"Where is Sunny?" Mr. Poe asked.

"She's all tied up at the moment," Count Olaf said, "if you will pardon a little joke." His eyes shone as he pressed buttons on the walkie-talkie, and waited while the hook-handed man answered. "Hello? Yes, of course it's me, you idiot. Everything has gone according to plan. Please remove Sunny from her cage and bring her directly to the theater. Klaus and Sunny have some chores to do before they go to bed." Count Olaf gave Klaus a sharp look. "Are you satisfied now?" he asked.

"Yes," Klaus said quietly. He wasn't satisfied at all, of course, but at least his baby sister was no longer dangling from a tower.

"Don't think you're so safe," the bald man whispered to Klaus. "Count Olaf will take care of you and your sisters later. He doesn't want to do it in front of all these people." He did not have to explain to Klaus what he meant by the phrase "take care of."

"Well, I'm not satisfied at all," Mr. Poe said. "This is absolutely horrendous. This is a completely monstrous. This is financially dreadful."

"I'm afraid, however," Count Olaf said, "that it is legally binding. Tomorrow, Mr. Poe, I shall come down to the bank and withdraw the complete Baudelaire fortune."

Mr. Poe opened his mouth as if to say something, but began to cough instead. For several seconds he coughed into a handkerchief while everyone waited for him to speak. "I won't allow it," Mr. Poe finally gasped, wiping his mouth. "I absolutely will not allow it."

"I'm afraid you have to," Count Olaf replied.

"I'm—I'm afraid Olaf is right," Justice Strauss said, through her tears. "This marriage is legally binding."

"Now if you will excuse us, my Countess and I wish to go home for our wedding night." Count Olaf said. He delicately but forcefully took Violet's arm while intertwining their fingers and walked her offstage.

Once offstage, Violet could hear the quiet roar of the theater's occupants talking and questioning the event they had just witnessed. Violet was being ushered through various halls and down stairs until they finally reached a heavy metal door that Olaf opened.

The glow of the street light filled Violet's eyes. Olaf spotted a parked car across the street. Dragging Violet behind him, he threw open the back door of the car, and pushed Violet in.

Inside the car, Violet found it occupied with the two women with white powder on their faces. She sat down in the seat between the two. Olaf was engaged in a conversation with the woman on her left. 

"I have some business to take care of.......soon I will........she should.......prepared......it will......follow......exactly......" Olaf said to the woman. She was nodding at him every now and then. Violet was trying to listen in on as much of the conversation as possible. Nevertheless, she was soon being told how lucky she was to be married to Count Olaf by the woman on her right. That made it impossible to listen to anything that Count Olaf and the woman on her left were saying.

Suddenly, Count Olaf slammed the door of the car and the driver of the car was in route to Count Olaf's house.

The fourteen year old was walked up the all too familiar walkway. Up the stairs, she the women were leading her and then into the room that Violet could only assume as Count Olaf's bedroom.

Violet stood in Olaf's room numb. The real shock of the situation was just coming to her. She was married to Count Olaf. She was Countess Olaf. Thoughts were running through her head madly. What would her parents think? Would they be disappointed that she did not think of something clever to get out of the marriage before she was married? What would happen to her siblings? Would they be killed? What would happen to her? Questions and uncertainty loomed over her.

She was only half-aware of what the two women were doing. The heavy and thick stage make-up was removed with generous amounts of soap, her hair was brushed, semi put up, and curled, and expensive looking make-up and perfume was applied, thankfully Violet didn't' see any white powder being applied.

The two women backed up, and looked at their hard work.

"She is done," one said.

"Yes, Count Olaf will be pleased."

They then stood admiring their work for a moment, and then left the room. Violet walked over to a mirror and gasped in shock and horror.

She was no longer wearing the wedding gown for one thing. Now, she was wearing black lingerie and a long flowing robe that had a long train that was dragged around the room when she walked. She noticed that she was wearing knee-high black boots with high heels. These things Violet had seen in a very expensive woman's store while shopping in the mall with her parents during much happier times. These things were all custom ordered and fit for the owner. Count Olaf had this planned for a much longer time than Violet originally thought. How Olaf came by the required measurements made Violet feel sick.

Fear of what Olaf was going to do to her increased several degrees. She ran towards the bed and threw herself on it. The bed was much more comfortable than the one that she shared with Klaus in her old room. It was even more comfortable than the bed that was destroyed in the fire.

Suddenly feeling cold, she wrapped the robe around her. She was shivering when the door of the bedroom slowly started to open revealing the silhouette of Count Olaf.

Alarmed, she stood up and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He stepped into the light of the room and looked hungrily at Violet. "Good evening, love," he said softly.

The lights were then flicked off, and the room was almost in total darkness if it was not for the moonlight cascading into the room via the eye-shaped window.

Violet stood shivering in fear as she heard Olaf striping. Not knowing what she should do, Violet just stood there. Instantly, Violet felt Olaf's arms around her waist and she was thrown on top of the bed.

Sheets were thrown on top of the two. Olaf kissed Violet's cheek, and then traced her jaw with his finger. "You are so beautiful my Countess. Tonight you are mine," he whispered in her ear.

Violet's eyes widened in shock, and she tried to scramble out of bed, but Olaf held her in place. "You will learn to enjoy my company love," he said. He then moved on top of Violet.

The night was filled with Violet's screams along with the rocking of the bed and numerous groans from Olaf.

The night was long, but Violet finally got to go to sleep when Olaf was finished having fun. Violet awoke early that morning feeling very sore. She walked to the mirror to find that the lingerie was hanging off her frame, her hair in a large knot, the make-up was smeared, and she found many bruises, scratches, and marks on her body after the rough night.

When returning to the bed to relieve her aching body, she found that the sheets were covered with blood and other bodily fluids. Disgusted, she decided to go down for breakfast.

Before she did however, she wanted to change into something more decent. Finding a wardrobe, she opened it and found many clothes that belonged to Olaf, but also there were clothes that looked her size.

Violet picked out a casual dress and some matching shoes. She put them on, and looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Yet again, everything fit her perfectly. She sighed in frustration when looking at her hair.

She sat at the edge of the bed, and removed many bobby pins. Then she brushed out her hair. Looking in the mirror, she found that her hair was somewhat curly. After years of being frustrated with straight hair, she gave a small smile to herself. She pulled her hair behind her head, and fastened it with a small clip before she left the room to eat breakfast.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the two women with white powder on their faces. They escorted Violet down the stairs and into the kitchen inquiring her about the details of the night being very envious of her.

"Oh!" One of them breathed, "I always dreamed what it is like in his bed! What is it like?"

Violet chose to ignore the duo, and the identical pair soon became engaged in a fiery debate. The voyage to the kitchen was too short for her liking, and she soon found herself in the presence of her new husband.

"Husband." The word echoed in her mind. How could that come to her? She was only a girl thrown into a chaotic situation with no exit.

When she entered the room, Olaf was busy making the oatmeal for her siblings that she had eaten every morning for breakfast. As expected, the raspberries were not present. However, when Olaf saw his new wife enter the room, and stopped what he was doing.

"My beloved," he crooned in her ear while caressing her neck with small kisses and breathed in what was left of her perfume. "We will be enjoying breakfast before we leave for the bank. Come, dine with me."

Olaf led her to the dining room where Violet and Klaus had served the Count's pasta to the theatre troupe. Waiting for them were many splendid breakfast meals ranging from pancakes to the most delicious and lusciously meals Violet could imagine.

"Is it not entrancing? All of this is for us, and our first meal as a married couple." Olaf told her as he led her to her seat, and took the seat in front of her.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Well, quiet on Violet's part, while Olaf was trying to engage Violet in conversation. Violet did not hear what he was saying. Her thoughts were with her siblings wondering if they were all right and if she would ever see them again.

When breakfast was completed, Olaf gently took Violets hand, linked their arms together, and intertwined their fingers together leading them up stairs to their room.

The last touches were to be added. Olaf wanted to look high class entering the bank because the pair would attract attention. For Violet, that meant that make up would be reapplied where it was needed, jewelry would be added, and so many more things.

Finally, they were done, and they walked down stairs where they would be driven to the bank by a henchman. They were waiting at the front steps for the car; Violet caught a glimpse of her brother and sister. She turned to them with tears in her eyes and started to run to them. Olaf grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Now, we can't be late can we my wife? We must be off!" Olaf said while stopping Violet. "Children, follow your chores as instructed! My wife and I will be back in a few hours, and we expect them done when we get home!" Olaf said to Klaus and Sunny. Then he turned to Violet "Come my beloved our chariot awaits!"

END! So how is it? I have worked SO hard to get this out to you all! My friend Shasta and I are writing a fic together, and it is almost my turn to write, so I wanted to get this out before it was my turn. I did not want to lose the path of where I was going in this chapter.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All things of the Series of Unfortunate Events area belong to "Lemony Snicket" and the Almighty Powers That Be. Every thing else belongs to the respective owners. I do not own a lot, so do not come to me with a lawsuit, because I am deathly afraid of lawyers! Actually, my cousin is a lawyer... so I guess I am only afraid of lawyers who would have a lawsuit against me. Scary! Please do not sue me! Even though I have a very good paying job, I really can't afford being sued. I spend way too much money on junk, so if you will be kind to me, I'll appreciate it!

**Summary:** What if Violet had signed her name with her RIGHT hand for the wedding in the Marvelous Marriage? Well, I think this will tell you. Violet/Olaf in later chapters...when I write them that is.

Rated because of some stuff in this chapter that might scar young children for life or until they are in college because college is the time and place to do everything... except learn. If you aren't in college, you can still read... I mean, I wrote this and I'm in high school, so there.

**Responses to the Reviewers:**

**Thank ye kindly! **You guys are so awesome for reviewing! I was doing an individual response to all of my reviewers, but when I got to 40 reviews, I couldn't believe it. I had no idea that this fic would receive 40 reviews! That's just crazy! I thought it would be scorned in the SoUE community! You have no idea what your kind words mean to me. But of course, there are those who have nothing to do but cut down others. For example, rjuuu, who told me that my idea was plainly "sick." I don't really care. Too bad you had to hide behind an anonymous review! You guys should've seen me check my e-mail after a few weeks and seeing all the review e-mails! You guys rock for reviewing! Thank you all so much…again!

**Title: The Bad Beginning Remixed**

**Chapter Two:**

The trip to the bank was not full of conversation. It might be counted as conversation if you considered that Olaf was talking and waiting to respond. When she didn't respond, he continued talking as if she did anyway.

To Violet, the trip to the bank was more eventful than she originally thought. People everywhere got out of their way to take a quick glance or gawk at the couple. Olaf reached the front desk and ordered the clerk around until she fetched Mr. Poe.

"My Countess and I wish to make a full withdrawal out of this bank," Olaf said with a sneer.

Mr. Poe looked shocked at the request. Violet could not understand. He was there at the play! He saw what happened! How could he have not known? It was then when Violet realized that her protectors in this chapter of life were idiots. How else would she become married to a man like Count Olaf?

Violet did not know how long the trip to the bank took. She was now sitting in a plush chair waiting for her…husband. She turned her head and saw him with a large suitcase. He was watching the clerk put stacks of money into the suitcase. Sighing, she returned her focus to the floor in front of her.

Minutes passed, and the bank became more and more crowded. Parents were bringing in their children to put their weekly savings into the bank and get a lollipop from the clerk for being a good boy or girl. There were elderly with their weekly checks from the government, waiting for them to be cashed. And there were even a pair young adults talking to Mr. Poe most likely about a loan for a new home or car. She longed to be anyone of those people instead of where she sat.

She gave envious glances to the young children with their bright lollipops making their faces and hands sticky. She desired to be at that age again going to the bank with her parents no longer an orphan. However, those days were long behind her. She could not go back.

Then it happened. Someone recognized her. Violet saw it happen slow, like in a movie. The man and his wife concluded their talk with Mr. Poe, and saw Violet. His wife nudged her husband. Most likely, she was the one who dragged her husband so they could be 'cultured citizens.' He didn't understand. She turned to him and hissed into his ear. A look of understanding went through his face and it quickly switched to a shocked sympathetic look towards Violet.

The young woman walked towards Violet and slowly her husband followed her. She bent down low to look at Violet. "Violet dear," she started to say while stroking Violet's face as a tear fell. "Darling…" But she couldn't continue as she herself was overcome with emotions and cried into her husband's lap.

"…Violet…" the man said in a wavering voice while he was trying to be strong for his wife and for Violet. "Whatever has happened and whatever will happen, you will learn to succumb and rise above like a phoenix rising from his own ashes."

The pair slowly got up and walked away together, comforting each other.

'Come back! Take me away!' Violet wanted to say, but didn't. Something wouldn't let her.

Then, realization in the throng spread like wildfire. People were realizing who was under their noses the whole time. The scandalous couple of the century. The scheming Count Olaf who married the child whom he had custody over. Violet Baudelaire, the oldest child of the late Baudelaires who held a great fortune. Both married the night before during the production of Al Funcoot's "The Marvelous Marriage" by the Justice Strauss. It was all becoming clear.

Murmurs were sent running through the bank.

"How could I have been so blind? The pair of them! Here!"

"…I bet withdrawing the fortune I expect, 'eh Nubs?"

"I can't believe it! James! James! Remember? … The article in the Daily Punctilio? You're hopeless. Oh Betty!..."

Violet wanted to hide away. Far away from these people. It was strange. Minutes ago, she desperately wanted to be one of these people, and suddenly, she wanted nothing to do with them. She wanted to be alone, far away from the world. She wanted to feel less like a rare display at a zoo or museum where locals and tourists gawked and took pictures. Far away from everything.

"Beloved," Violet heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Count Olaf standing beside her. "It is time to depart." With that, she stood up, and walked towards the door. The Count quickly followed her and attempted to put his arm around her. Violet brushed it off, and kept walking towards the door. "Countess…" She heard him call after her, but she didn't care.

What made Violet stop, was something that Violet did not expect.

A small voice belonging to a young girl of about six years old floated to Violet. "Daddy, how come they are like that? Shouldn't they be in love? Why? I don't get it?"

"Later." Was the response from the little girl's father.

But to Violet, the little girl's words echoed in her head. 'Shouldn't they be in love? Why? ... 'Why?'

Tears started to fall from Violet's eyes. But before Violet could do anything else, Olaf grabbed her arm forcibly and walked her out of the bank and into the car.

When Violet arrived at Olaf's estate, she wanted to run, scream, tear her hair out, and do whatever it took to make all of what happened in the last 24 hours disappear. Before Violet could act on anything however, a hand was grasped around her wrist dragging her to the upstairs bedroom. Terrified for a moment, Violet looked up to see a powered face. Suddenly, all of the fears and emotions that ran through Violet for the last day broke through, and Violet began to softly cry.

Violet's tears began to fall more and more, until she was bawling.

Soon, Violet found herself locked in the master bedroom, and she immediately ran for the conjoining bathroom. Frantically, she violently tore off every article of clothing, and ran to the shower. She turned on the water, and didn't even care about the water temperature, and started scrubbing every where he had touched her, every place she felt his breath, every place his eyes burned a hole in her.

After her skin was scrubbed almost raw, she wrapped herself in a tight towel cocoon and stared to cry herself to sleep thinking to herself that 'it is only a dream.'

**WTF? I updated? Please review this fic! You have no idea what all of your words mean to me! Even you people who only have to say "it sux." I don't care! I just want a few words telling me that they liked it, hated it, loved it, thought this was good, thought some parts were bad, I should work on this part of my writing….and so on.**

**Thanks for reading after the LOOOOOOOOONG wait! Sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All things of the Series of Unfortunate Events area belong to "Lemony Snicket" and the Almighty Powers That Be. I have a job, but not a lot of money because everything is going to college. Gah! Please don't sue! (Has a fear of lawyers…even though cousin is a lawyer)

**Summary:** What if Violet had signed her name with her RIGHT hand for the wedding in the Marvelous Marriage? Well, I think this will tell you. Violet/Olaf in later chapters...when I write them that is.

**The Bad Beginnings Remixed—Chapter Three**

Violet didn't know anymore. It could be days, weeks, or even a month since her marriage to Count Olaf. The routine has changed since the first day, but everyday since has fallen into a monotonous schedule. She would wake up with her limbs entangled with her husband's, she would pull on a robe and walk to the kitchen and start to prepare the oatmeal that her siblings would eat and would make ham and eggs for herself and her husband. Violet will stare vaguely at the stovetop making sure the eggs wouldn't burn while she hugged her arms close to herself trying to warm herself.

When the breakfast would prove to be almost done, Olaf would show up and make a trail kisses along her neck. Violet had learned not to even react to this anymore. Any act of defiance would result in a punishment.

Punishments for Violet would be things that any couple in love would enjoy. Unfortunately, Violet was not in love with the person performing such tasks.

To Violet, all hope was lost. She knew that any chance of her excaping Olaf's grasp were slim and close to impossible. She was not up to trying and failing and receive a punishment from her husband. In short, her spirit which was once a light and beacon for others was now crushed and diminished. Her siblings, whenever she saw them that is, still seemed to hold on to hope. She saw the difance in their eyes. They were ready to fight for Violet. They were ready to be her rescuers. Violet however, didn't want to be rescued. Her fate is locked, and there is no excaping it. There isn't a chance for her to live a normal life. She know that she wouldn't be able to survive.

After breakfast, Violet was left to her own defences. Her husband would leave her to go to his study and would be plotting and scheming all afternoon. When Violet knew that her husband would be occupied for all afternoons, she first thought that she would be able to be with her siblings, but her husband had them doing mountains of chores all day to keep them away from Violet.

So today like every other, Violet stood by the sink cleaning off the breakfast dishes, when she heard someone softly say something.

"Violet," said the voice.

She turned around to see who called her name, and was shocked to see her own brother.

Immediately, she dropped the frying pan she was washing with a loud clatter, and sank to her knees crying in shock at the sight. "Klaus," she whispered, "how? Why? What?" She sputtered.

Rushing over, Klaus dropped to her level, and began stoking her hair in a comforting way and held on to her hand. "Violet, we have to get you out of here. There is no point of you staying here anymore. Olaf has gotten what he wants! He does not need you anymore!"

Violet turned her eyes away from Klaus' eyes fearing that he could see what she has done with the enemy. Now that her brother sat in front of her, the thoughts of what has been done to her were more strong and shameful than ever before. She could not let Klaus know.

"Please Violet!" Klaus Cried. Think of Sunny! She misses you terribly! Come with us, be with us! We can get away from here forever! Violet I…"

But Klaus could not continue for a cold voice interrupted, "You will what? Whatever you plan on doing, it will be more difficult after I'm done with you."

The siblings looked up to see the foreboding figure of Count Olaf and a few of his henchmen standing in front of them.

Olaf turned to one of the henchmen behind him and said, "you! Take the boy and lock him up! I will deal with him after my wife learns to obey her husband."

The man who Olaf ordered, forcibly grabbed Klaus' arm and dragged him away.

"Remember Violet!" Klaus yelled while he was being dragged up the stairs.

Now shaking, Violet stared fearfully as her husband neared her. Violet could see the plans forming in his mind, and she knew that it would be a hard and long day for her.

"Please, don't!" Violet weakly cried as her husband lead her away from the kitchen. "Not now, please! It wasn't my doing! Please! It doesn't have to be like this! Not now!"

Nothing seemed to work on Olaf as he continued to drag his wife up the stairs. They reached a landing, and they caught up with Klaus and the henchman. Violet didn't see Klaus, so she continued to beg.

"My husband, my husband! Please! I'll be good! I'll be good! No! Don't! Please! I don't want to do this today! I'm still tired and sore from the last time! It wasn't my fault! Oh my dear husband please! I…"

It was at that moment, that Violet saw her brother. She saw his eyes, and saw shock and hurt. His eyes followed Violet as Olaf dragged her away. Violet knew that those eyes would haunt her for a long time.

When Violet was in the darkened bedroom, her husband carried her over to the bed, and began to tear off his clothes in a haste. He then turned to Violet, and tore off the simple dress that she was wearing and tossed it to the side.

Violet began to cry, and Olaf kissed away her tears.

"Do you do this to me because I am not good enough for you?" Violet asked.

"It is because you are so good that I do this to you. I love you my dearest, beloved Violet. You are my Countess," Olaf responded as he lay on top of Violet and started to do his business.

So how was that? Two updates within a month? I bet a lot of you didn't even think I would even update this, and here I am with two updates in a month. Granted it is a year since I started this fic. Sorry about that!

Feel free to email me if you want to at nyokoofwater (at) hotmail (dot) com! I don't have a lot going on, so feel free to drop me a line!

**Responce to the Reviewers:**

Thank you SOOOOOOOO much! I just love seeing all of the review pop up in my inbox! You are all too kind! I got one hate review, but I don't really care about it. I'm leaving the review up so everyone can read it if you so chose, and I wrote a long response as well. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**pottersgirl91** Thanks for your kind words! You have no idea how much they make me smile and feel good! I hope I updated fast enough for you! Sorry about the almost year wait from before!

**Samantha** Thank you my dear!

**iluv klaus** Thanks for your words! Violet isn't pregnant, and if that happens, it will happen in much later chapters. I want to focus on the adjustment for Violet first.

**shadowy dreamer** Sorry you feel that way. I did not tell you to read this! In todays modern world, you need a deeper understanding and tolerance for other people and their beliefs and moral values. I don't think what Olaf did in my fic is right by any means, but this was just something I had to write. I'm sorry that you don't have a deeper understanding and appreciation for other people's work even if it doesn't fit with yours.

**Jessica01** I'm glad I'm not the only one who wondered that! hi-5! This chapter has more Sunny and Klaus than the last chapter. I hope it's to your liking!

**Eternal Zanzie** sheepishly bows Thanks for your words! blush!giggle! You are too nice!

**Mr. Moosey** WTF! I did update huh! Crazy how that works huh? I'm glad that you are enjoying this!

**Stab Well Before Reading** Wow, I did turn into one of those lame people huh? Sorry about that! I got into a slump with my writing, and I didn't know if anyone would want to read this anymore. I'm super glad that you like it!


End file.
